1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like, which is capable of managing the number of sheets for image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like, one has heretofore been known wherein the number of sheets for image formation can be managed for each specific individual or post. For example, the image forming apparatus is provided with a key such as a key counter, a key card or the like inserted therein and attached thereto. When the image forming apparatus is in use, such a key is inserted into and attached thereto so that the operation thereof is allowed. In the case of the key counter, the number of sheets for image formation is set to the key counter itself. In the case of the key card, the number of sheets for image formation is stored in an image forming apparatus or computer to which a reader/writer of the key card is connected.
As the need for managing the number of sheets for image formation for each specific individual or post in the image forming apparatus, the adoption of such a system that each individual or post is charged with an amount corresponding to the number of sheets for image formation is considered. Namely, when one or more image forming apparatuses are used in a plurality of persons or a plurality of posts, respective individuals or posts might be billed according to the amount of their use. Such a case needs to manage the number of sheets for image formation in each image forming apparatus.
Problems of such a prior art will next be explained.
When one attempts to manage the number of sheets for image formation for each specific individual or post, a key counter or a key card is prepared and must be attached to each image forming apparatus. Since it is not realistic that one like the key counter is prepared for each individual in particular, the management of the number of sheets for image formation by the key counter should unavoidably be done in predetermined units such as every posts, etc. Having to take the trouble to prepare these key counter and key card even in the case of the key counter and the key card leads to cumbersomeness in itself. The fact that the key counter or key card must be mounted to the image forming apparatus, is also cumbersome in itself.
An object of the present invention is to allow the number of sheets for image formation to be managed without preparing a key counter, a key card, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the number of sheets for image formation to be managed without special operation.
A further object of the present invention is to allow the number of sheets for image formation to be properly managed without preparing a key counter or a key card and without special operation.
According to the present invention as viewed from one aspect, an image forming apparatus for executing an image forming operation according to an image forming instruction issued from an image formation instructing device is provided, a RF communication device for counting the number of sheets for the formation of each image by the image forming apparatus and reading a personal ID code from a RF-ID element of a ID card incorporating therein the RF-ID element for storing at least the personal ID code is provided within the image formation instructing device, and a number-of-sheets file for storing therein the number of sheets for the formation of each image by the image forming apparatus for each ID code having predetermined bearing on the personal ID code is provided. Thus, when an image forming instruction is given to the image forming apparatus from the image formation instructing device while the RF communication device is reading the personal ID code, the counted number of sheets for image formation based on the image forming instruction is stored in the number-of-sheets file in association with each ID code having predetermined bearing on the personal ID code read by the RF communication device.
According to the present invention as viewed from another aspect, an image forming apparatus for executing an image forming operation according to an image forming instruction issued from an image formation instructing device is provided, a RF communication device for performing a RF communication with an ID card incorporating therein a RF-ID element for storing at least one personal ID code and the number of sheets for image formation to thereby read the personal ID code and the number of the sheets for image formation from the RF-ID element is provided within the image formation instructing device, and a number-of-sheets file for storing therein the number of sheets for the formation of each image by the image forming apparatus for each personal ID code is provided. Thus, when the RF communication device reads the personal ID code and the number of the sheets for image formation, the read number of sheets for image formation is compared with the number of sheets for image formation associated with the corresponding ID code, which is stored in the number-of-sheets file. Further, when the number of the sheets for image formation recorded in the number-of-sheets file is greater than the number of the sheets for image formation read by the RF communication device as a result of comparison thereof, the number of the sheets for image formation stored in the RF-ID element built in the ID card is updated to be the number of the sheets for image formation stored in the number-of-sheets file by using the RF communication device.
According to the present invention as viewed from a further aspect, an image forming apparatus for executing an image forming operation according to an image forming instruction issued from an image formation instructing device is provided, a RF communication device for performing a RF communication with an ID card incorporating therein a RF-ID element for storing at least one personal ID code and the number of sheets for image formation to thereby read the personal ID code and the number of the sheets for image formation from the RF-ID element is provided within the image formation instructing device, and a number-of-sheets file for storing the number of sheets for the formation of each image by the image forming apparatus for each personal ID code is provided. Thus, when the RF communication device reads the personal ID code and the number of the sheets for image formation, the read number of sheets for image formation is compared with the number of the sheets for image formation associated with the corresponding ID code, which is stored in the number-of-sheets file. Further, when the number of the sheets for image formation recorded in the number-of-sheets file is fewer than the number of the sheets for image formation read by the RF communication device as a result of comparison thereof, the number of the sheets for image formation recorded in the number-of-sheets file is updated to be the number of the sheets for image formation read by the RF communication device.